Tu veux du chocolat?
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Dean sursauta. Il se tourna vers Sam en essayant de ne pas déloger Cas de son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important, soudain. - Destiel.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Tu veux du chocolat?

 **Couple:** Destiel+Sam. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, dixième round de l'année.

 **Note 2:** Je me sens coupable d'avoir publié _Au bord du Précipice_ alors, voici une friandise. J'ai envie de chocolat, maintenant, tiens. :'D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Tu veux du chocolat?**

.

Cas était au bunker en train de manger du chocolat. Il était seize heures de l'après-midi pile poil. Cas avait ses pouvoirs, mais ces derniers mois, son comportement devenait de plus en plus humain; Dean, cependant, ne s'en était pas totalement rendu compte avant qu'il ne vînt vivre au bunker 24h/24.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que Cas avait appris la tradition du goûter, il la respectait à la lettre, et à seize heures tapantes, tous les après-midis, on pouvait le voir grignoter quelque chose. A moins d'une urgence, bien entendu.

Cas dépliait le papier d'aluminium autour du chocolat presque religieusement, extrêmement solennel et intense. Dean se demandait si quelque part, son attitude n'était pas un peu blasphématoire.

Comme sentant son regard sur lui, Cas redressa la tête. Il avait du chocolat au coin des lèvres, et le contraste de ses yeux bleus avec le marron de la friandise était saisissant.

\- Tu veux du chocolat?

Cas tendit la tablette vers lui. On y distinguait ses traces de dents. Ses doigts qui avaient blessé, avaient sauvé de nombreuses fois, guérissaient aussi, étaient maculés de sucre. Comme il s'était replié sur lui-même pour se concentrer sur son goûter, sa cravate était toute froissée, sa chemise légèrement remontée. Le trenchcoat reposait sur le dossier du siège à côté de lui.

Dean avait du mal à avaler.

\- Non. C'est bon, Cas.

Cas plissa les yeux, puis baissa la tête, mordant de nouveau dans le chocolat. Un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres tachées.

Dean quitta la pièce.

xxx

xxx

Même s'il avait retrouvé sa Grâce, Cas avait pris l'habitude de dormir. Moins que les deux frères, mais on pouvait le voir de temps en temps faire la sieste sur le canapé. Quelquefois, il se laissait s'endormir devant la télévision.

C'était l'une de ces fois. La chasse s'était bien terminée, et Dean s'était assis devant Star Wars avec Cas, pendant que Sam lisait sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Dean avait choisi Star Wars parce que même si Cas connaissait grâce aux connaissances mises dans sa tête par Métatron, il n'avait jamais regardé en vrai et c'était scandaleux.

Au coeur de l'action, Dean sentit soudain un poids sur son épaule gauche. Il tourna la tête, et Cas avait fermé les yeux, sa respiration profonde. Ses cils dessinaient des ombres sur ses joues, la lumière de la télévision glissant sur ses cheveux. Ses lèvres ne souriaient pas tout à fait mais leur pli était paisible.

\- Il s'est endormi durant Star Wars, et tu ne l'assassines pas?

Dean sursauta. Il se tourna vers Sam en essayant de ne pas déloger Cas de son épaule. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était si important, soudain.

Dean fronça les sourcils, et pour camoufler ses pensées, il fusilla son frère des yeux :

\- Tais-toi.

Sam sourit, lentement. Son sourire s'élargit encore quand Dean installa Cas plus confortablement contre lui.

Dean baissa le son de la télévision.

Quelques minutes après, Cas bougea, se lovant un peu plus contre Dean, soufflant contre sa nuque. Dean sentit ses joues le chauffer, mais en tournant la tête, il remarqua que Sam s'était éclipsé discrètement.

Il laissa faire, enveloppant Cas de la couverture qui était restée au-dessus des coussins du canapé. Luke Skywalker se battait à l'écran, et il glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres contre lui. Cas soupira.

Quand l'épisode se termina, Dean réveilla Cas d'un petit "Hé" contre son oreille. Cas se frotta les yeux, et Dean lui prit la main pour le guider vers sa chambre parce qu'un Cas somnolent était quasiment sûr de trébucher sur quelque chose.

Devant les portes de leurs chambres respectives, qui étaient l'une près de l'autre, Dean le lâcha. Il dit "Bonne nuit" à ses chaussures.

Quand il se décida à relever la tête, Cas souriait, un arc de cercle qui rappela à Dean la lune.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Dean.

Le soleil sous la peau de Dean causait des explosions au niveau de ses joues. Dean buta contre sa propre porte avant de réussir à rentrer dans sa chambre.

xxx

xxx

Un matin, Cas descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en habits de nuit. Il portait un vieux tee-shirt ACDC et un short, tous deux ayant appartenu à Dean.

Dean s'étrangla dans son café. Cas vint frotter son dos, aussitôt plus réveillé.

Sam adressa à Dean un sourire entendu. Dean lui jeta un regard noir.

Sam l'ignora et s'expliqua, toussant derrière sa main :

\- J'ai dit à Cas qu'il pouvait prendre des vêtements à nous pour être plus confortable. Bien sûr, il faudra qu'on aille lui acheter des vêtements rien que pour lui.

Sam marqua un pause, et une lueur espiègle s'alluma dans ses yeux :

\- En attendant, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mes vêtements à moi sont trop grands pour lui.

Sam avait de la chance que Dean n'était pas encore assez réveillé, sinon il aurait bien été tenté de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Cas mit la main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, le contact encore plus chaud que les pancakes qu'avait préparés Dean :

\- Est-ce que cela ne te dérange pas, si j'emprunte certains de tes vêtements?

Un pli soucieux se dessinait sur son front. Ses yeux bleus étaient terriblement honnêtes, comme si, vraiment, il lui rendrait ses vêtements si Dean disait oui.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Garde-les.

Il baissa les yeux vers son café et grommela :

\- J'espère juste qu'ils sont pas trop usés et sont encore confortables...

Il devina à l'éclat victorieux dans le regard de Sam que Cas souriait, mais il refusa de rencontrer ses yeux.

Ce n'était pas grave. Cas resserra sa prise sur son épaule brièvement en remerciement, et quand il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, son tee-shirt frôla celui que portait Dean.

Dean se demanda si son odeur à lui était toujours collée aux vieilles mailles du tissu, ou si maintenant, ces vieux vêtements ne sentaient que Cas.

Dean chassa ces pensées en avalant plus de café.

xxx

xxx

Cas avait fait une tarte. Avec ses mains. Comme un humain.

La cuisine était un vrai champ de bataille. De la farine maculait tout du sol au plafond, Dean avait failli trébuché sur du blanc d'oeuf en entrant. La poubelle s'était renversée et des épluchures de pomme étaient coincées jusqu'entre les coussins du canapé. La tarte n'était pas parfaitement ronde, les morceaux de pomme n'étaient pas réguliers. Il y avait trop de confiture sur la pâte.

C'était la meilleure tarte que Dean avait jamais mangée, et Dean se demanda quel goût il avait, le sucre collé sur la joue de Cas.

xxx

xxx

Il était seize heures pile poil. Cas mangeait religieusement du chocolat.

Dean se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je peux goûter?

Cas le regarda, du chocolat au coin de ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus doux, doux. Il lui tendit la tablette, avec ses traces de dents.

Dean enveloppa ses mains autour des siennes sur le papier d'aluminium, et le regard azur s'écarquilla, ouvert comme une fenêtre.

Dean sourit.

\- Pas celui-là.

Et Cas pencha la tête. Et il rit, brusque et bref, soulagé et ensoleillé d'espoir.

\- Je me demandais si tu oserais...

Dean sentait son pouls sous ses doigts, au creux de ses poignets. Il s'affolait, et battait comme celui d'un humain parce que Cas le voulait.

Dean haussa les épaules comme si son propre coeur était calme :

\- Tu m'as choisi. Moi aussi, je te choisis toi.

Le chocolat sur les lèvres de Cas était le plus exquis de tous.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
